


What's in a Name?

by katedf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katedf/pseuds/katedf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time in an AU future when Richard is still on Saint Marie, he and Camille have a discussion about names. Just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

“Are you still awake?” Camille asked, nudging Richard.

“Hmm? Yeah.”

“You know, we didn’t finish our discussion earlier.”

“It can wait.”

“No, I really want to decide. This is bothering me.”

“We’ve managed fine without a name so far.”

“We could at least make a list and think about it.”

“Now? It’s past eleven. We can talk about it tomorrow or Saturday.”

“No! This is important to me. She should have a name.”

“She? How do you know it’s a she?” Richard leaned up on one elbow and looked at Camille. “Don’t tell me you found out from one of your mother’s voodoo friends.”

Camille laughed softly and stroked his cheek. “No, silly. Google.”

“Google. Really?”

“Yes, we had some quiet time this afternoon, so I Googled. She’s a she. Google for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“Ah, well, that explains why it—um, _she_ looks at me in that way my mother uses. It’s like she’s reminding me to call home.”

“No, we are not going to name her for your mother. I want something more exotic.”

“More exotic,” Richard sighed. “Esmerelda?”

“Victor Hugo’s Gypsy? You do know that’s a French book, right? I was thinking about mythology. Diana, perhaps.”

“No,” said Richard, "We are not naming her after the late Princess of Wales.”

“Not the Princess. Diana, the huntress. She does hunt, after all. Or Artemis, the Greek equivalent…”

While Camille rambled on, Richard let his mind wander. It seemed silly to be lying in bed late at night, trying to choose a name for a lizard. He wondered what it might be like if they were choosing a name for a different reason. Ruth for his mother? Catherine for hers? He smiled as he thought about it. Without even realizing what he was doing, he reached out to put his hand on an imaginary baby bump. 

Feeling Richard’s hand resting gently on her flat, toned abdominal muscles, Camille placed her hand on top of his.

Camille sighed. “Definitely not Ruth or Catherine. We should save those names. We might just want to use them for something more important one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I saw 2.8, so at that point the lizard had no name. I think Harry is a female because there's no dewlap (flap of skin at the neck, found in males not females). That's what Camille found on Google. I suppose a better name for the lizard would be Carole Gloria Irene.


End file.
